My Fatal Illness: Harry Obsession
by misstarlet
Summary: Harry's back and making Ginny go crazy. What happens when he stays over for the summer? Will sparks fly? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Forgiveness and Flying Off Brooms

**Disclaimer: Haven't yet bought the rights to own JKR's work. **

**A/N: Some DH character deaths disregarded and DH spoilers. BE WARNED.**

I flew past Ron on my broom, with my red hair flying all around. It felt great to be flying again considering I had been deprived of it during the war and after. After doing a loop-de-loop with my broom, I swooped down low to the ground and sailed with my arms in the air.

"Look Ron! No hands!" I squealed.

"You act like you've never flown before, Ginny," Ron shouted from above me.

"So are you," I retorted back as Ron lost control of his broom for a second. He glared at me and I glided upwards towards a couple of trees.

Ron and I decided earlier that day to go flying at a strip of land not too far off from the Burrow. My brothers and I had previously named it Avium Strip. I, so cleverly, knew that the Latin word for bird was Avium. Therefore; Bird Strip. Get it? Because we fly there? You know like birds? Ahem. I suppose you get it now. Anyway…

I flew past trees, water, and everything you would expect to see in the countryside of the Wizarding World. I flew around for about an hour, contemplating, but mostly seeing how many identifiable objects I could find on the ground from up in the sky. 

"Oy! Gin! You won't believe what lousy git is back!" I heard Ron shout as I brushed by some trees close to where Ron and I had left all of our things. 

"Aunt Tessie!" I jeered, "I knew you always had a thing for her." 

I sped back towards Ron and skidded to a stop. There, broom to broom with me, in the sky, in the flesh, in my _consciousness_, was Harry Potter. He looked the same as when I had last seen him (when the war ended). Messy hair, green eyes, heart-throb smile. That heartbreaker. Newsflash, Harry: EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! STOP SMILING! He had gone off somewhere abruptly after without any notice and no one had heard from him for a year. That is, until now. I had half the mind to knock him off his broom, except he looked to damn innocent and handsome. I mean, who could knock a handsome guy off his broom!

"Hey, Ginny," he said meekly, with a soft smile on his face.

Now, just because he looked so great didn't mean I was going to let the whole "I'm-going-to-run-away-so-no-one-can-find-me-because-I'm-bloody-Harry Potter" thing slide. I glared at him coldly. 

"Now, Ginny," he said in defense, "You have every right to be upset, but I have a-"

I zoomed past him quickly; making sure the end of my broom hit the side of his head. Though I was proud of my defiance against him, I must say, I must have looked like an idiot to him. He tries to talk to me, and I decide that _after _he said something I should fly away. Thinking isn't one of my stronger traits. I'm a hot-tempered girl, what can I say?

Then Harry, the quidditch extraordinaire, chased right after me. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to try a high speed broom chase with one of the greatest seekers in Hogwarts history…

So, naturally, he caught up with me and we were speeding along, side by side. I ignored his presence, and looked straight ahead.

"GINNY!" he shouted over the roar of the wind, "CAN YOU SLOW DOWN FOR A MOMENT SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS?"

"NO!" I shouted back. Again, I looked like an idiot. A childish, mad-haired, idiot.

I made and sudden stop, turned my broom around, and quickly sped off in the other direction, hoping to shake him. I looked back to see where Harry was, and didn't see him. Confused, I looked forward again, and lo and behold, there was Harry, so graciously blocking my path. I yelped as I attempted to stop my broom so that I didn't slam straight into him. This didn't turn out as planned.

My broom stopped too fast and I fell straight off my broom. I screamed and tried to reach for my wand and realized I hadn't brought it with me. Well, it wasn't my fault! I didn't expect I needed my wand in the confines of Avium Strip! So what did I do? I covered my eyes and screamed. Bold, right? At any time I expected to open my eyes see my life flashing before my eyes. I opened my eyes and only saw a lot of colors. Bright, neon colors flashing across my face. So this is what my life looked like, eh?

Then everything went black and I expected I was loosing consciousness. Falling off a broom has that affect on you.

X X X X X X X

I opened my eyes to find myself under a tree in Avium Strip. Harry was leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky, and then looking at me once he realized I was, in fact, not dead.

"Ginny! You're awake!"

Yes. I have realized this much, Harry.

"Oh god," I said, rubbing my throbbing head, "Please don't tell me you let me fall to the ground before placing me under this tree. Or worse, please don't tell me you let me fall _through_ this tree."

"What? No, no I caught you in the middle of your falling," Harry said.

"I'm glad you have enough sense to do so."

"Well, I might be mistaken, but aren't you supposed to _thank_ someone for catching you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be _gentle_ with the people who are falling, instead of giving them the worse headache of their lives?"

"I wouldn't have to catch if you didn't run away from me!"

"You started it!"

Harry looked away for a second and there was silence. My seething anger had simmered down, and I suddenly wished I had just kept my mouth shut. Harry can make me two things at once: Incredibly furious, and incredibly sad. I thought of something to say, but drew a blank. 

My idiocy level had risen increasingly in the last few hours and I was hardly surprised at my progress. Harry usually had this affect on me.

"Ginny," Harry sighed, "You really have every reason to be upset. I was being a git by not telling anyone where I was going. I was just so overwhelmed with…with…"

Harry paused and looked at the sky again. 

"With what?" I asked.

"With everything. Everything that had blown up in my face for the past seven years of my life. I needed to just step back from it all, and I'm sorry if I caused you and the family so much distress."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Potter," I snorted.

"Don't look so upset then, Weasley," Harry mimicked. 

"I'm not."

"Oh, so that's what we're saying about that little temper tantrum? You weren't upset?" Harry said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Harry.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Please forgive me. I know I was a prat but I'm truly sorry. Really. Truly. Completely."

Wow he really is sorry. Merlin, I feel like an awful person.

"Well, I do think you're a prat," I said finally, "You left without a single warning or word, not even to Ron or Hermione."

Harry looked up at me helplessly. 

"…But I guess none of us could really ask any more from you. You did, in fact, save many lives by doing what you did and I hope you remember that. But you still are a prat, and I hope you remember that more," I said, laughing a little.

"And…" I sighed, "I guess I forgive you."

How does Harry do it? How can I forget my anger at him so quickly? HOW!

Harry sighed happily and we watched the clouds move slowly around us. I looked over at Harry. I was really happy that he and I were friends again, but his eyes had lingering sadness in them and I wanted to embrace him and tell him everything was going to be all right, like the way I used to when we were dating. That would, of course, bring an unwanted awkwardness, so I remained motionless.

"We should probably get back now," Harry said, clearing his throat. 

Frankly, this was quite serene and peaceful. Harry and I were once again on good terms. So, no, I will not go back. 

"Right, Mum'll be wondering where we went," I said, fixing my hair and ignoring my brain's protests to stay.

Harry started to mount his broom and I looked around for mine. 

"Wait! Harry! Where's my broom?"

"Oh. Right. Erm…"

Oh great. I knew where the broom went. All my family's brooms were charmed to fly back to the Burrow once abandoned. This was just great. 

"It flew back," I said to a confused Harry, "They're charmed to fly back home."

Harry looked around before looking back at me. 

"I guess you'll have to fly with me, then. Unless you'd rather walk…"

He mounted his broom and I followed. Friends riding brooms with friends are normal. IT'S NORMAL I SWEAR!

"Ready?" Harry asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I wrapped my hands around Harry's waist, hesitantly, and we shot off. I screamed, in shock, and clutched Harry tighter, not caring if this was awkward. I was going to fall off the broom for a second time! He laughed as he did flips and turns with the broom. Now, this was okay when I had control, but when I did not, it was just bloody scary.

I buried my head into Harry's shoulder and tried to relax. Thankfully, he smelled really nice, so I calmed down a bit and tried to breathe.

Harry whooped with excitement as we flew up higher. I screamed and shut my eyes tightly as my serenity faded.

We finally started flying at a relatively slow speed and Harry chuckled.

"God, I missed flying," Harry said at last, exhilarated. 

"I'm just glad I can breathe again after that crazy stunt you just pulled. You are by far the strangest boy I'll ever meet, Harry Potter."

Harry turned his head to me and smiled at my comment. Honestly, if there was any way that this boy could kill me it was that smile. Bloody heartbreaker.

"Maybe we could get a game of quidditch going later," I said.

"I'd like that, actually."

"Good because I'm going to kick your sorry butt."

"Right. Let's recap, shall we? Who is the one who fell off their broom today? Hm?"

I kicked Harry's ankle. Pretty hard, as a matter of fact.

He spun the broom upside down and I clutched his waist again and screamed. After a moment, he turned it right side up again.

"HARRY!" I shouted.

"You asked for it, Gin," he said slyly.

Psh. Boys and their broom tricks.

X X X X X X 

"HARRY!" 

Mum squealed and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry stumbled back, shocked. We had put the broom away and walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by my loving mother.

"You had everyone worried sick! Are you hungry! Oh! We've missed you!" Mum blubbered, crushing Harry.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, choking. I watched in amusement and snickered. 

"Quick! Everyone's in the living room!" Mum pushed Harry into the living room and I followed.

Sitting inside was the whole family, including Percy, who we had reaccepted into our family. Once Fred and George caught sight of Harry, they rushed up and put him in a headlock. 

"Missed you, Harry," George said laughing as Harry attempted to squirm free.

"Decided to reappear did you?" Fred jeered.

"Thought you disappeared into oblivion-"

"-But you're here now. You look pretty much alive. Not much different, eh, George?"

"Not different at all, Fred."

"All right, all right, sod off," Ron said, standing up, "Let the poor boy breathe."

The twins dropped their grasp and Harry straightened himself before Hermione ran up and suffocated him like everyone else. She let go of him after a second and glared at him.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Harry Potter," Hermione scolded.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Harry laughed. 

After a couple more hearty greetings, Harry finally sat down. I plopped down next to Hermione and everyone talked. 

"Glad to have you back, m'boy," my dad said, "But you're not going to go back to live with those awful muggles again, are you?"

"If he wants to eventually rip his hair out," I murmured. Harry looked at me, a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. 

"No, I er…I'm looking to buy a new flat. I've already sold Grimmauld Place. The repair it needed was beyond my reach, and it's just…erm…haunting. It held too many bad memories."

"That's perfectly understandable. Why don't you stay at the Burrow for summer?" My dad offered, cutting straight to the point. 

No. Harry can't stay he _wouldn't want to intrude_ on our happy family. Right?

"Well, I don't want to intrude…"

HA! I was right. I know this boy too well.

"No, please, we insist!" my mum said.

"I guess I could stay for awhile. Only until I find a new place, of course!" Harry said.

Traitor.

Well this is going to be one hell of an awkward summer.

X X X X X X 

After dinner was over, the all the children flew to Avium Strip for a quidditch game. We charmed some trees to look like goal hoops and brought Ron's collection of quidditch balls. 

The teams were Ron, Harry, Charlie, and Hermione. The other team was me, Fred, George, and Bill. Percy decided to sit and watch as a referee. Harry and I were both Seekers.

At the beginning of the game, Harry's team scored 30 points, but my team came back to lead 50 to 30. I had missed the snitch a couple of times and my team was upset. The playing stopped for a moment because Ron threw a quaffle into a hole in a tree. He and Percy were trying to pull it out.

"Ginny, my dear, let's try _catching_ the snitch," Fred said flying past me. I tossed him a fiery look.

"Well why don't you boys try _scoring some points_! Hm?" 

This wasn't a very good comeback, considering we did score some points.

"Um. We have, Gin," Fred said. 

"But we would like to finish it by you catching the snitch. You know, preferably. You know, so we can _win_," George said, flying next to Fred.

"Shut up, both of you and pay attention," I said.

It was all Harry's fault. Him and his good looks distract me, as they usually do. I mean, if you saw the way his hair just….just…oh nevermind!

"For your information," I said angrily, "Harry hasn't caught the snitch either! He's obviously off his game today."

Fred and George exchanged worried looks, until Ron squealed with excitement. He had gotten the ball out.

"Let's just win this thing, eh?" George said. They flew off. Twats. I'll show them. The game began again.

Then I saw something gold flutter across my face before zooming into the sky. Quickly, I shot straight upwards towards the sky. Seeing a hint of gold, I followed it fiercely as wind rushed all around me. I got close to it, when, surprise surprise, Harry was zooming next to me. I saw him glance at me from out of the corner of my eye, and I wooshed forwards as the snitch gained speed. Harry followed, but this time I refused to be distracted by him. REFUSE!

The snitch swooped downwards and I followed with Harry in pursuit. We each edged forwards, but before I could control my head, I turned and looked at Harry. His hair was blown back and his eyes were locked on his target, then he turned and smiled at me. Oho. The deadly smile. 

My broom wavered, spun downwards, and I lost sight of Harry. CURSE HIM AND HIS LOOKS!

I swooped back up, in a desperate attempt to catch the snitch, but ran into a falling body. It knocked me off my broom (SECOND TIME THAT DAY) and we were sent plummeting towards the ground. I looked over at the body, which was not surprisingly Harry. How I wanted to murder him.

Then we stopped, floating 4 meters above the ground. Percy stood with his wand pointing at us, obviously the one that saved our helpless, limp, bodies. I glared at Harry, who blushed.

"Nice going, Potter," I hissed, "Now the game has to go on for longer because you knocked me off my broom for THE SECOND TIME! I-"

He opened his palm. Inside was the fluttering-winged ball. This time I was really going to murder him. He had a boyish smile on his face and I wanted to shove the stupid snitch right up his nose. We'll see how he'd be smiling after that!

Percy dropped us and Harry's team whooped. Harry looked at me, and I made sure to stare holes through his head.

"C'mon, Gin," Ron said, throwing an arm around Harry, "Don't be a sore loser!"

"Oho. I'm sore in both meanings of the word. And it's all your fault, Harry."

I rubbed my shoulder. It hurt like nothing else in the world.

"Why the hell did you jump off your broom anyway? You caught the snitch, and then what? Jumped? Real smart, Harry. This is the second time you've sent me flying _off_ my broom."

"Actually, I jumped to _catch_ the snitch and-"

"Even smarter, Harry. I really am impressed."

"Ginny," Bill said patting my head tenderly, "It's fine. It's just a game…"

I sighed. I was being a tad sensitive…

I opened my mouth to say something, but then my shoulder shot searing pain and I clutched it. 

"Ginny?" Bill said leaning over me as I held in a scream of pain. A scream would bring unwanted attention from dearest mother of mine. She can hear me from miles away. Seriously. That woman is crazy.

"She's hurt! Girl down! Girl down!" Fred shouted.

"I'm-agh- going to-agh-kill you, Fred," I gasped in between the pain.

"I'll go get the healing potions!" George shouted and shot off on his broom back to the Burrow.

"Here," Harry said throwing my arm around his neck, "I'll take her to sit down. You all can keep flying."

I seemed to have forgotten my anger again at Harry's presence and could only feel Harry's strong, protecting arm. I had to suppress a sigh of happiness.

We walked over to the edge of the playing field where Harry helped me sit down. The others had started flying around again. After a minute or two, George came rushing back and stopped his broom right next to Harry and I.

"Here are the potions, Gin," George said happily, "The special ones we keep outside of the house just for you. You know, whenever you have a 'clumsy moment.'"

I didn't have the strength to knock him over, so I just snarled at him and took the potions. They were purple and smelt like Ron's socks.

When I was about to put them down, Harry gently touched the top of my hand.

"Ginny…" he said in a soothing-threatening voice. 

I made a face and he smiled. Reluctantly, I unscrewed the top of the potion and tipped my head back. Holding my nose, I poured the foul acid down my throat. It tasted awful, but felt warm on the side of my neck and tingling proceeded to massage my shoulder.

"That –cough- was –cough- revolting," I said, shuddering.

"Here," Harry said, holding out a small square wrapped in silver foil, "It's chocolate."

I cautiously took the square from him. 

"Remus-er Professor Lupin used to give chocolate to students to make them feel better. I find it works."

"It isn't going to kill me is it?" 

Harry looked surprised and then laughed.

"Well you _have_ tried to kill me twice today," I said matter-of-factly.

"Hey I-"

"You must be some sort of bad luck charm. Every time I go near you, I end up getting hurt or unconscious. Either you are bad luck or you really are trying to kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill you, Ginny, this you can be sure of."

"Mmhm," I said raising my eyebrow. Harry laughed.

I laid down in the grass because sitting up was straining my shoulder. If I was lucky, Harry would follow. Then, for the second time that day, I'd get to lay in the grass with Harry! Maybe it's my reward for getting hurt. Sweet Merlin I'm going crazy…

Sadly, Harry put his arms back and rested himself on them, leaning back. I didn't protest, because lucky for him, he looked incredibly nice leaning back like that. Oh my god, I am going crazy!

"I can't believe it's over," Harry said, sighing, "The war, I mean."

"The boy-who-lived has killed Voldemort. He now doesn't have the burdens of the world on him. How does freedom feel, Harry?" I said in my best Reeta-Skeeter-voice. 

"Hm…freedom." Harry chuckled and looked up at the sky.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind blow through my ears and my shoulder tingled. After a moment, I opened my eyes to see Harry looking at me.

"…And there are many things I want to do with that freedom," Harry said, smiling and not breaking his eye contact with me.

Now, if you don't understand by now that Harry Potter has stolen my heart, then you are a complete moron.


	2. Midnight Snacks

**Disclaimer: sigh no.**

**A/N: Tell me what you want to see in the story!! Review review review!!!**

Why thunder? Seriously, why does rain have to come with thunder? Did the rain gods just decide, 'Hey! Let's scare the bloody hell out of all the innocent humans on earth. Let's bash their brains out with thunder!' So there I was, lying in my bed, having my brains bashed out. Every time the rain would lull me to sleep, the thunder would crash, shaking me out of my sleep.

I tossed around in my blue blankets, and then let out a moan of frustration. Sighing, I tied my hair into a messy bun and got out of bed. I tiptoed outside of my room and down the stairs. It was pitch black and I had to feel my way down the stairs. If you're wondering why I didn't bring my wand I'll just say this: I was quite tired. I slid my hand down the wood railing until I saw a figure standing in front of me at the bottom of the stairs.

Before I could yelp, the figure put their hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Ginny!" the figure whispered, "Do you want to wake up the whole house?!"

I smiled (in my mind, of course). How could I not recognize the voice? Yeah, you guessed it! It was Harry. I swatted at his hand and he let go.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered, quite close to me, might I add. His breath moved my hair and tickled my cheek. I notice these things. It's scary, I know.

"You have very quick reflexes. How did you know I was going to scream?"

"Well your facial expression just looked quite surprised, and most girls scream at the sight of me."

I snorted.

"Har har. So funny, Harry. The boy-who-lived-to-be-eaten-alive-by-girls."

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, what are you doing up?"

"I hate the rain gods. I hope they go die in a hole. I'm also thirsty."

I tiptoed into the kitchen and Harry followed. He turned on the light and I went to the refrigerator.

"Rain gods?" he asked with a smile. He leaned against the side of the refrigerator. Why does he do this to me? Why does he feel the need to cause me so much agony with his Harry-charm?

"Yes. The ones who created thunder," I said plainly. I grabbed the milk and a glass. Harry chuckled. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and long checkered pajama pants. I stiffened with embarrassment as I realized I was wearing short purple shorts and a pink tank top that had yellow duck on it. Yes I said duck.

I poured my milk and Harry laughed.

"I like your shirt," he said.

"Don't go there, Harry. It's not like you don't have your share of embarrassing shirts."

"Nope, I don't."

"Really? I doubt that. You seem like the type of boy who wears footy pajamas. You sure you don't have footy pajamas?"

Harry scowled at me. He snatched my glass of milk from off the table.

"Hey!! Harry!! You stole my milk!!"

Harry brought the glass to his lips and drank half of my milk. I was not pleased. He brought the cup down to the table and slid it towards me.

"Ah," he said with a mischievous smile, "That was refreshing."

"Well of course it was. Everything that's _mine_ is scrumptious."

Harry smirked at me, holding in laughter.

"Wait…" I said, laughing as well, "That came out wrong. I meant to-no-I-nevermind, then."

I took a drink of my milk, trying to ignore the fact that Harry's lips had just been on the same exact glass, and also trying to conceal the burning red blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I never thought of you as a duck person, Ginny. Bunnies maybe, but not ducks."

"Well, I'll have you know that I love ducks. Ducks are the base of my happiness."

"I guess I learn something new everyday."

Then the stupid thunder crashed again. I squealed and wrapped my hands around my head. Harry hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Um…Ginny…?"

"Sorry I- EEP!!"

Thunder crashed again and I yelped. I ran into Harry's arms and tightly shut my eyes. Again, I blame the rain gods for my neurotic behavior. Harry then stumbled back, alarmed at my hug, but he put his arms around me. His touch sent a tingling sensation through my whole body and I relaxed.

"Calm down, Ginny," he said, chuckling kind of nervously, "The rain'll stop soon."

"I just wish that goddamn thunder would shut up," I said, "Those goddamn rain gods."

After a moment, I broke away from Harry and coughed awkwardly. Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window. So much for that tender moment. I (still very awkwardly) sat down on the table again. I rested my cheek on my fist and spun the empty glass of milk around.

"How'd you sleep with the thunder when your house was empty?" Harry said, clearing his throat.

And again, I must remind you that this was the most awkward thing of my life.

"I didn't," I sighed, "I hated those lonesome days."

"I could imagine why."

I sighed and put my head on the table. Harry leaned back in his chair. A few minutes of silence passed by. Harry's breathing got softer, and my eyelids became heavier. All I could hear was the pitter patter of rain and the occasional boom of thunder. I didn't mind that much though. The thunder was getting softer.

"You could've just thought of something happy when there was thunder, or something like that," Harry mumbled, half asleep. His head was now resting on his arms which were on the table.

"Mm? Like what?" I replied, equally as sleepily. I too rested my head on the table.

"Like….ducks."

I smiled and let my eyes close.

X X X X X X X

"Ginny," a voice whispered in my ear. I grumbled and adjusted my head on the table. Which is when I realized: I was on a table.

I sat up with a jolt. Harry was looking at me and the sun wasn't that high in the sky. Thank Merlin that Weasleys don't wake up until the sun is towering over the world in the sky.

"Um. What time is it?" I asked, adjusting my wrinkled shirt.

"A little after seven."

SEVEN!?! HOW EARLY DOES HARRY USUALLY WAKE UP!?!

"Wow. Tha-that's really early. I don't usually wake up until noon."

Harry smiled.

"I'm just…erm…going to go shower, then," I said, nearly falling out of my chair. Harry nodded.

My trip to the staircase was almost successful! Until I tripped over the first stair. I landed on the railing with a loud thud, and I tried to regain my balance, mouthing all the swears known the wizarding world. My shoulder throbbed angrily and I suppressed a moan of pain.

Harry rushed over to me and steadied me upwards.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just took a little tumble. I'll be okay," I said, cringing slightly.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Searing in pain."

Harry looked at me, worriedly.

"I'll be okay, Harry," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Okay. Try walking with your _feet_ this time instead of your _head_," Harry jeered.

"I'll try," I laughed.

GODDAMINT, GINNY! COULD YOU BE ANYMORE GODDAMN GRACEFUL!?!?

X X X X X X

After I finished showering, I walked outside my bathroom and patted down my hair with a towel. I found Hermione sitting on my bed, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed sitting on my bed next to her, "What's wrong?"

I put my arm around her gently. She sobbed silently before talking.

"Oh Ginny. I don't what's wrong with me. Ron kisses me during the final battle at Hogwarts and then…and then…"

She sobbed again and I patted her back softly. She looked up at me helplessly.

"Do I have any bad qualities? Anything repulsive?"

"What?!?! Hermione! Ron's a blubbering, thick-headed fool. I know my brother. If anything he's just being an arse. When it comes to boys like Ron, us girls have to take the initiative. Knowing Ron, he probably won't want to talk about his feelings, but I'm sure if you coax him enough he will."

"Y-You sure?" Hermione sniffed.

"Positive," I said smiling at her. Hermione laughed and wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Gosh. I feel like such a moron for not figuring this out myself. Really. I feel quite stupid right now." She laughed in spite of herself and I smiled.

"Don't worry, it's natural. Boys have this affect on girls."

"So true. Um…Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing with Harry last night…?" Hermione said with a sly smile.

"Doing?! We weren't doing anything!"

"Right. Of course, then you two should keep your voices lower next time."

I blushed and smacked Hermione playfully.

"Don't get my hopes up," I sighed, "He doesn't like me that way anymore. And I'm trying my best to get over him."

Trying, but not succeeding.

"You're just as thick and stubborn as Ron!!" Hermione groaned.

"Wait. Wha-"

THICK?!? STUBBORN!?! WHAT!!!??

I was about to retort when a knock came from the door.

"Ginny? Hermione? Time to say goodbye to Bill, Charlie, and Percy, dears!" Mum's voice said.

"Coming mum!" I said, getting off the bed. Hermione and I went downstairs to say goodbye.

My brothers were standing at the door, all robed and ready to go. Bill saw me and ginned. He opened his arms and I ran into them like a little girl. I hugged him closely, and he kissed the top of my head.

"You be good now, Ginny," he said finally. I nodded and bit my lip.

After everyone said their goodbyes to Bill, Percy, and Charlie, they apparated away.

"Easy come, easy go," Ron sighed as he looked out the window. I nodded. It was very rare that the whole family would be together. I looked around the kitchen and found Harry leaning against the side of the table and staring at me. Finding Harry staring at me also used to be quite rare…

"So…erm…did you bring your stuff here for the summer?" I asked.

What??!?!? Oh God. Of course he did. He stayed here last night! Oh God, Ginny. He must think you're the biggest-

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. I brought everything in yesterday."

Duhhhh….

"So Ginny," Harry said, "Planning on hurting yourself again today?"

"I don't know. Planning on trying to kill me?"

"Perhaps."

"That's nice. Makes for an interesting day. Unless you actually succeed, because then I'd be dead. And me being dead is not very interesting. Well, at least for me it isn't, and hopefully not for you either."

Harry laughed. I'm glad you think it's so hilarious, Harry, because I find murder morally wrong and harmful.

"How bout a game of chess?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I just hope you won't cry or run away when I beat the crap out of you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Ginny Weasley," Harry said in a voice that made shivers run down my spine.

I tried to maintain my cool. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

We walked into the living room and began our game of chess. Harry was rusty, and I took advantage of this.

"Gah!! Ginny!!" Harry shouted as I laughed, "You just took my queen!!"

"You left it open for the taking!!"

Harry looked up at me, with a raised eyebrow. He leaned towards me.

"You're an awful person," he whispered. Playing dirty isn't fair, Harry Potter.

"I take pride in that," I whispered back. He wasn't going to win me over that easily. At least, I wasn't going to let him know that he won.

Harry smiled slyly.

"Hey!" Ron shouted from the stairs. Harry and I jerked our heads upwards towards Ron. He had Hermione's hand in his, and I took it that the couple made up. Hermione looked ecstatic.

"Mind if we watch?" Ron shouted again.

"Sure!" I laughed, "Harry's getting pummeled."

"Pummeled isn't the right term. I'd say getting-"

"Destroyed. Crushed. Chewed up then spit back out," Hermione said as she examined the board.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said with a nod towards Hermione.

Ron, Hermione, and I all laughed.

Then, we heard a pop from outside and hushed mumbling. Someone knocked on our door, and we got up to check.

Ron opened the door and outside stood Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna's hand was in Nevilles, much like Hermione's was in Ron's. Luna smiled nervously while Neville tried to plaster a cheeky smile on his face.

"Luna! Neville!" Hermione exclaimed with a questioning look on her face, "What are you doing here? I thought I said we'd meet up with you later today…?"

"We couldn't wait any longer," Neville said.

"The news is much too big," Luna said, staring wistfully at Neville.

"We…" Neville started.

"Are getting married," Luna finished.

Hermione and I squealed, Ron whooped, and Harry cheered. We shouted congratulations and gave them both a hug. Luna smiled happily while Neville blushed.

"We want Hermione and Ginny to be bridesmaids," Luna added.

Oh no…

"The color scheme is fuchsia and yellow."

You have _got_ to be joking.


	3. Suffocation By Purple Goop

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

_But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you__  
its so hard for me to breathe_

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

-_No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown_

"Where are we going, exactly?" Ron asked Luna. Luna and Neville were leading Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I all around London for the longest time. I was getting tired and Ron was getting irritable. 

"All in good time, Ron," Luna said calmly. Neville cracked a grin and Ron went silent. Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and smiled at him. Hermione, I'm guessing, could sense Ron's irritation. Now, as Hermione was smitten with Ron, Neville with Luna, and both couples were holding hands, this left me and Harry. Oh how these awkward moments will haunt me while I sleep. 

I pointedly avoided Harry's eyes, as they usually lead to my downfall. Literally. I coughed kind of awkwardly and I saw Harry look up at the sky. Luna abruptly turned into a small brown building. I followed Hermione inside, as Ron and Harry followed after. The door squeaked as we entered and Luna looked around with a small, happy smile. 

"Madame Beauxtete?" Neville asked as he knocked on an amber, wooden door that was at the back of the store. I looked around at the tattered shop. There were thin, rusty, silver racks that had a few cans of food and small, shiny, plastic bags. There was a small brown ladder perched on the side of the wall, that obviously had no purpose because the ceiling only went about four feet above my head and there was nothing higher to reach than the top of the ladder. Why on earth would Luna want to take us here?

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stood next to me, staring at a peculiar-looking silver bag. His shoulder brushed mine, and I breathed in quickly. 

"Madame Beauxtete?" Neville asked again. He began to open the door, but a large woman burst through, causing Neville to stumble back a bit. 

"VAT!" the woman shouted. She looked at us and quite frankly, I was terrified. She had bright purple robes on and a green head scarf that had green tassels on the side, swinging uncontrollably on her pink face. Her eyes were that of a mad woman. She caught sight of Luna and Neville, and immediately straightened herself.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle Luna and Monsieur Neville," the lady said with a slight chuckle. She straightened herself and laughed nervously again. She had a heavy French accent, and I gave Harry a worried look. Harry returned my look. 

She hobbled over to a window and peeked out through the dirty window shades. She muttered something about "pesky muggle tax collectors" before motioning towards the red door from where she came out of. Luna walked inside and we followed. Inside was much different than outside. The ceiling was about ten feet higher, for one thing. An extravagant chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling, and the walls had red satin on them, along with pictures of dresses. I was scared. This woman was designing the dresses? She can't even dress herself, let alone dress bridesmaids!

Neville cleared his throat and gestured towards the large lady.

"Everyone," he said, "This is Madame Beauxtete. She is the wedding planner for our wedding."

Madame Beauxtete smiled, revealing open spots in her mouth, where teeth were missing. I nearly fainted right then and there. 

"Yez, yez," Madame Beauxtete said as she circled Hermione and I, examining us. 

"Zey are ze bridesmaids?" she asked Luna. Luna nodded. Without warning, she grabbed my arm and pulled me onto a round blue cushion. She ordered me to stand on it, so I obeyed. Then she snapped her fingers and a house elf came stumbling in with a tape measurer wrapped around his neck. Madame Beauxtete snapped her fingers again and pointed towards Harry and Ron. The house elf grabbed their arms and pulled them off into another room. Neville let go of Luna's hand and followed. Luna watched as he went, and I couldn't help but feel a tug of jealousy at my heart. Luna was so lucky to be so in love. I was going to live alone for the rest of my life! Or worse: I'd end up like Madame Beauxtete. I shuddered at the thought. 

Madame Beauxtete grunted as the boys left and began to measure me. She smacked my leg and ordered for me to stand up straight. I very much wanted to kill Luna at that moment. 

"Up!" Beauxtete shouted at my arms. My arms shot up and she kept measuring. 

"So we'll be back here tomorrow for the dress fittings?" Luna asked.

"No, no," Beauxtete said without turning around to face Luna, "I come to you."

"Okay," Luna said with a smile, "Then I'll give you the portkey for the Weasleys' home."

"WHAT!" Hermione and I shouted at the same time. I stumbled off the cushion and landed on my butt. Madame Beauxtete yelped and pulled me up by my arm. I straightened my hair.

"Why our house!" I exclaimed.

"Well," Luna said, "Both you and Hermione are staying there, so it's no use in having Ron, Harry, Hermione, and you all come to my place. It's better if we just come to your place."

"Bu-" Hermione started.

"Her vord iz final!" Madame Beauxtete said in a bellowing voice. Luna smiled contently and Hermione stepped back.

"Okay," Beauxtete said patting my arm. I scrambled off the cushion as Hermione stepped up. 

This was going to be one crazy-ass wedding. 

X X X X X X 

I sprinkled a bit of un-identifiable-powder over the pan. Hermione said that cooking often calmed her down and allowed her to think straight. I needed both those things, so I was in the kitchen cooking. After sprinkling the powder, a loud purple cloud of dust poofed up over the pan. It sprayed into my face and I coughed while swatting the dust out of my face. Okay, so no more using the un-indentifiable-powder. 

I looked down at the now-purple blob of food on the pan. I won't even bother explaining to you what was in it. A COOK NEVER TELLS HER SECRETS! Or is it that some other saying…Anyway! It didn't look _that_ bad. Okay, maybe it did, but loads of foods look awful but taste great. Like…mashed potatoes. I mean really, mashed potatoes look like crap, and yet everyone eats them.

Then I heard coughing and footsteps behind me. Harry was coughing with his hand over his mouth and looking at me like I was crazy. 

"What are you doing, exactly, Gin…?" he said, using his wand to clean some of the purple powder out of the air. 

"Cooking," I said simply. 

Harry raised his eyebrow, but I saw a smile playing at his lips. 

"And that?" he said pointing to my music box.

"That's a 'boom box'. It's a muggle contraption that plays music. Hermione gave it to me."

Harry walked over to my pan and looked at it. His expression was blank for a second but then he turned to me.

"Is this your final product?" he said, jabbing his finger towards my blob.

"Um," I said. I actually didn't know how else I could make my food any better (or worse).

Harry shook his head and picked my pan up. He turned it over, and my purple blob slopped onto the plate he was holding the pan over. 

"Hey!" I said with my hands on my hips. 

"Well you didn't answer!" Harry said. He leant down to sniff my purple blob and immediately gagged. I snatched the plate away angrily. 

"It may not be to _your_ liking, Harry Potter," I said protectively, "And since when are you the cooking expert?"

His presence wasn't really helping the whole calming-down-thinking-straight process. In fact, I was afraid it was going to cause me cardiac arrest. 

"I was the Dursleys' personal cook," Harry said with a slight chuckle, "Or slave, if you want to put it that way."

"So Dursley food is now considered good cooking?"

"It's better than this purple goop that looks like it's going to devour me."

I rolled my eyes and picked up a fork. Harry watched intently as I cut a piece of the goop and raised it to my mouth.

"A little room here, Harry?" I said, "I'm about to make cooking history."

"Yes," Harry said, "The first cook to die from her own concoction."

"I need breathing room, Harry," I said, ignoring his comment.

"I'm merely making sure you don't keel over after you put that toxic stuff in your mouth."

I opened my mouth and placed the goop in my mouth. This was the last time I was ever eating my cooking. It. Tasted. Awful. I immediately spit it out onto the plate and ran over to the sink. I turned the sink on and stuck my head under, drinking as much water as possible. 

I was breathing heavily and put my hands on the table. Harry's face looked amused.

"Okay," I said at last, "Maybe I'm not such a great cook…"

"Maybe not," Harry said, "Besides, you were flipping the goop all wrong."

"Oh, excuse me," I said sarcastically, "I didn't know I was in the presence of a flipping _master_."

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Hermione said that cooking helps ease your mind," I said, sitting on the table, "So I tried it."

"And why would you need your mind to be eased?" Harry said with a knowing-smile forming on his face. 

"I-I don't know. W-Who wouldn't w-want an eased mind?" I stuttered, "E-Everyone wants to clear their mind! W-W-Why would you think that I-I specifically n-need a clear mind! Psh!" I looked away from Harry so that he wouldn't see the dreadful blush appearing. 

Stutter and ramble. I stutter and ramble when I'm nervous, as you can tell. I felt my heart beating a million times per second. Oh Merlin, Harry probably knows I'm not over him. Oh Merlin, he knows. 

Harry looked up at me, a sparkle in his hypnotizing eyes. 

You know what? I hate Hermione and Ron. If they weren't off being alone together, snogging each others' faces off all the time, it wouldn't leave me and Harry alone all the time. It was torture. Harry was right there in front of me and I couldn't even scrape up the courage to tell him that, besides all my efforts to get over him, I still had feelings for him.

Harry stepped closer to me, and I could hear my brain screaming at me to flee before I could do something stupid, while another part of my brain was screaming at me to kiss the goddamn boy. 

"Ginny," he began. I held my breath. 

Then the kitchen door swung open and both my and Harry's heads swiveled around quickly to our intruders. Fred and George stood at the door with a rocket two meters long in their hands. Harry's hand accidentally brushed my knee and I wanted to strap myself to the rocket and fly straight through the window. 

"Hello, you two," Fred said. 

"What 'av you been up to?" George said, placing the rocket against the door.

"Don't you think we should be asking _you_ that question?" I asked. George stepped in front of the rocket, thinking he could hide it. 

"Cooking, I see," Fred said, eyeing the mess of the kitchen and ignoring my question. 

"Yes, we were," Harry said.

Fred shot a nervous glance at George before picking the rocket up and walking to their room. Who knows what they were thinking. I, personally, didn't wish to know what was going through their thick and perverted minds. 

"We better get cleaned up," I said quickly, before Harry could speak. What he was going to say, whether good or bad, would have to wait until I could catch my breath and put my brain in order. (What was left of it, that is.)

X X X X X X 

"OW!" 

Madame Beauxtete stabbed me with a pin, _again_. We were in the living room, and she was putting the horrid bridesmaid dress on me with Luna and Hermione standing by cautiously.

"I vouldn't 'av poked you eef you STOOD STILL!" Beauxtete shouted as I winced in pain. 

Apparently this woman is "the best", according to Luna. Oh yeah, she's definitely great…AT ACUPUNCTURE. 

The dress, in all its fuchsia glory, looked horrendous on me. It was fuchsia-colored satin, strapless dress. It would be strapless, if there weren't giant yellow sleeves starting from my shoulder and ending at my elbow. These were removable, and were conveniently slipping off my shoulders. Did Luna choose yellow satin sleeves? No. They are made of of possibly the scratchiest material ever. And, to top off this lovely get up, there was also a giant yellow, scratchy, bow tied around my waist.

Madame Beauxtete finally stepped back and raised her hands happily.

"Viola! Eet iz finished!" she exclaimed. Luna gasped with joy as Hermione looked horrified. I moaned and looked at myself in the mirror. The fuchsia and yellow totally clashed with my hair. 

Luna clapped happily and levitated a large, circular, _fuchsia_ headdress on top of my head. 

Really, Luna? ARE YOU SERIOUS!

"I'm not wearing this," I gaped, poking my headdress. It was soft and fluffy. I hated it even more. 

"Oh Ginny," Luna laughed. Wow. She thought I was kidding.

"Luna," I said again, "I look like a lollipop."

Hermione snorted and Luna laughed again. Madame Beauxtete even chuckled a bit. 

"Oh Ginny," Luna said, "You are so funny!" She sighed and motioned for Hermione to take my spot. 

"LUNA!" I shouted. This girl was really dancing on my last nerve. 

"Ginny," Luna said with a smile. It amazed me how much she could smile even when I knew she was pissed off.

"You only have to wear the outfit for the ceremony. Then you can wear whatever you want at the reception," Luna said. She turned to Hermione and Madame Beauxtete began putting the horrid dress on Hermione. 

Then I heard a yelps and crashing from behind me. I turned around. Harry was standing at the door, wide eyed, while Ron had ended up on the floor. I groaned and blushed.

"These are the wedding outfits for Luna's wedding," I said pointing to my headdress.

Ron snickered and Harry smiled a bit. 

"You boys have to wear them too, you know," Luna replied. I smiled slyly at the boys. 

Ron squeaked and Harry looked pale.

"Harry is best man, Ron is a groomsman, so I don't see why you would be any exceptions…" Luna said with a shrug. 

"Luna," Ron whined.

"Hush, Ronald!" Hermione said, stepping away from the mirror, "It's her wedding and it's our job as friends to do what she wants."

"Well, _you_ might not mind wearing poof balls on your head, but I-"

"POOF BALLS!" Madame Beauxtete exclaimed, "ZEY ARE NOT POOF BALLS!" Her face looked red and she was heaving angrily.

Ron looked terrified and stepped back a bit. 

"Besides," Luna said, "The men have to wear triangles."

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead and Ron moaned. I laughed and took the headdress off. I handed it to Luna and picked up my clothes.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I said, "C'mon Hermione."

I felt Harry's eyes watching me as Hermione and I went up the stairs and secretly smiled to myself.

X X X X X X 

After dinner, I took a walk outside. It was brisker than during the day, and it looked like it was going to rain. I sighed and watched the setting sun pierce its light through the clouds. The orange glow made me feel serene, and for the first time that day, I could breathe.

"It's going to rain soon you know," Harry's voice said from behind me. His breath tickled my neck and I lost the breath I had so quickly captured.

I spun around and looked up at him. His eyes locked with mine, and it was as if he knew I was suffocating under his stare. He pulled his eyes away and looked at the sunset. I looked down at my feet and felt the urge to just melt in his arms. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said.

I looked up at the sunset and then looked back at Harry, who was also looking at me. 

"It's almost breathtaking," I said, looking into Harry's eyes. I was definitely _not_ talking about the sunset at this point, but Harry didn't have to know that, now did he. 

"It's funny how you always seem to find me when I'm alone," Harry said with a smile. 

"It's funny how _you_ are always the one to sneak up on _me_, Harry Potter," I said, smiling as well. 

"Maybe it's fate," Harry said, stepping closer to me. 

"Maybe it's because you still want me."

And those words blurted out of my mouth before I could think, but his next words left me without any words at all.

"Maybe that's true," Harry said.

My heart began to beat out of my chest and my brain finally registered the fact that Harry just said he liked me. Now it was time for me to take control.

I looked at Harry sincerely and stepped as close to him as possible. I tilted my head upwards and felt the rain begin to fall. It trickled along the side of my face, but neither I nor Harry moved. Harry leaned towards my face and his eyes locked with mine once more. 

"Maybe," I said in a near whisper, "I should kiss you." 

Harry's eyes widened as I kissed him, but they immediately shut closed. I wrapped my arms around his wet neck while his arms wrapped around my waist. Wet hair clung to both our faces, and this was possibly the most romantic kiss of my life.

Then he pulled away. He looked at me with wide eyes and began backing away. 

NOO!

"Ginny," he said, shaking his head. He looked at me hopelessly. I felt tears appearing in my eyes. Thankfully it was raining, so he couldn't see them trickle down my face. I could feel them, however, and they burned through my cheeks. 

"I-I can't," he stuttered before running away. I heard him apparate away and I stood still. 

I shut my eyes closed tightly and bit my lip. Nothing really dramatic happened. I didn't throw my head back and scream towards the heavens, nor go running after Harry. I merely stared at the spot where he was standing and let the tears come. 

The rain poured down on me, as if it was crying for me. And I stood there in the rain, helpless and heartbroken. 

**A/N: So there you go. Sorry if it was a little sadder [ Find out why Harry ran off on poor Ginny on the next chapter, though! The next chapter will come much quicker, however, if you review, soooo take the hint and drop me a nice little review (no flames, please) **

**Love, Misstarlet**


	4. No More Running

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot only

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot only. Blah blah blah blah blah.**

**A/N: Sigh of relief So here comes the climax chapter. The next two chapters will be happy, you can count on that. I might change things around in this chapter, but I just wanted to get the basic ideas up as quick as possible. **

_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

_-Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_

I woke up the next morning and had that awful, defeated, heartbroken feeling rush over me all over again. I rolled over on my wet pillow. I had crawled straight into bed right after I came back into the house the other night. Moaning, I managed to slump out of bed and down the stairs. The kitchen was bubbling and I could smell George cooking. I rubbed my eyes and sat down at the table.

Much to my dismay, I saw Harry on the other side of the table. He looked very interested in his eggs. My depression quickly turned into anger, and I felt myself glaring holes into Harry's head. George was at the stove, whistling and cooking eggs.

"Morning, Gin," he said with over-amounts of peppiness, "Eggs?"

I nodded and he dumped some eggs onto a plate before putting it in front of me. I sighed and began to eat my eggs. George looked at me, perplexed.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he walked back to the stove.

I saw Harry look up from his plate. I glared at him.

"You could say that," I said to George, but with my eyes still fixed on Harry.

"Mm. Anything I could help with?" he asked sincerely.

"Not unless you have an ax and one hundred deadly spears," I said through clenched teeth. Harry looked back down at his plate. Then he stood up and put the plate on the sink.

"What's this!?" George said, with a fake-hurt tone, "Don't like my eggs!?"

"No, no," Harry said, "They're great! I'm just not all that hungry today. I've also got errands to attend to today at the Dursleys'. Picking up all the stuff I left there. You know."

"How convenient," I muttered angrily. Harry heard, because he stiffened.

"I've got to be off," Harry sighed, "Bye, George. Bye, Ginny."

"Yeah, great. You best be running off now," I said, fighting the angry tears in my eyes, "Because running away is something you seem to be good at!!" I spat out the last words and smacked my fists on the table angrily.

I looked up at him, breathing heavily. He looked down, but I could see the defeated look in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked away. Harry stood there for a moment; hand on the doorknob, before walking out of the door and disapparating.

George looked dumbstruck. I felt the tears coming again and knew I had to get out. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my wand off the table. Pulling on a sweatshirt and tennis shoes, I opened the kitchen door. George grabbed my arm.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"I-I'm leaving," I said, fighting back the angry tears again. I pulled my arm out from George's grasp and apparated to London.

London was bustling, and they hardly seemed to noticed the girl in grey pajama pants and a large blue sweatshirt. I walked fast, with my head looking down. What was wrong with me?! I felt pathetic, defeated, and heartbroken. I set this trap up for myself, you know. Lowering myself in, thinking that I could actually be with Harry again. I guess that fairy tale is over.

X X X X X X

"What do you think of these, Gin?"

I looked up from an odd-looking pair of shoes and looked at the ones Eve Franklin was holding. Eve was one of my close friends from Hogwarts, and she was very close with Luna too. She was maid of honor, but she was lucky enough to have her dress-fitting in the comforts of her own house (in which she was the only one living there). She found me running around London in my pajamas and decided to drag me along with her (after I had gone home and changed first, of course). We were shoe shopping. Luna permitted us to get our own shoes, as long as we passed them by her first.

"They're nice," I said without emotion. Eve sighed and put the shoes down.

"Ginny, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About whatever is occupying most of the space in your brain, and keeping it from being occupied by shoes," Eve said plainly, "You've barely said anything. A simple 'hello' and 'let's go in this shop'."

I opened my mouth but Eve pointed her finger at me.

"Don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong, because I know that _something_ is definitely up."

Damn.

"It's Harry," I said at last, not willing to break my streak of few-word-sentences that I had been using all day.

Eve sighed and peered up at me.

"He ran away again, didn't he?" she said, knowingly.

I nodded and chewed on my lip. The tears were coming. If I was lucky, I would chew on my lip enough that it would bleed and then I would have an excuse to be crying.

"Stop chewing, Ginny," Eve said, reading my mind, "I won't buy it, anyway."

I stopped and Eve hooked arms with me.

"Let's go have some lunch, okay?" she said softly. I nodded weakly and we headed off to a little café in London that Eve liked.

After sitting down and eating, everything spilled. Not only did I tell the story, but anger, tears, hate, spite, sadness, and grief all poured out as well. Eve sat calmly, listening to it all.

"-and the worst part of it all," I said with a weak, watery laugh, "Is that I actually believed that h-he and I could be together again."

Eve handed me a tissue and I dabbed my eyes.

"Maybe there's still hope," Eve said gently.

"How!? Look at me, Eve!!" I said, tears forming again, "I'm a complete train wreck!! I don't think I could ever even look at him again without either blowing up in his face or crying my eyes out. No, Eve, I'm afraid all hope is lost."

Eve rested her elbows on the table and sighed.

"I've been hurt one too many times by him. I don't think I even understand him anymore," I said in a strangled voice.

"Then try to, Ginny."

"Wha-"

"Try talking to him. You know you want answers and explanations. You can't avoid him forever."

"Yes I can," I said stubbornly, "In fact I'm moving to Berlin."

"Oh so now _you're_ running away?"

I stopped sniffling and looked at Eve. Did I really want to leave Harry?

"Don't run, Ginny," Eve said, shaking her head.

And that was all I needed.

X X X X X X

I finally went home, but I apparated to Avium Strip. I wanted to walk a little.

I was getting pretty close the house after walking awhile, and had half a mind to turn back. Trudging along, I came upon scuffling noises up in a tree. On my guard, I whipped out my wand. I peered up the tree's branches and swore I saw a person's leg on a branch.

"Oi!" I shouted, "Who's there?!"

I heard a yelp and crunching noises before a body came crashing down on me. Amazing how these mishaps always seem to happen to me. Life isn't fair.

"Ow!" I moaned with my eyes shut closed tightly, fighting the pain.

"Ginny?" the body asked. My eyes shot open. Harry's face was staring at me. I blinked, making sure it wasn't another one of my hallucinations. It wasn't.

"Going to make a habit of falling on me, Potter?" I said in a hoarse, strangled voice. I was having trouble breathing, not because I was in awe of Harry, but because he was crushing my innocent lungs.

"You appeared out of nowhere again," Harry defended. I rolled my eyes and saw Harry almost smile.

"Right," I said, coughing a little, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off me."

"Oh," Harry chuckled. He rolled off me and stood up. He offered his hand to me but I stood up on my own.

"Right," Harry sighed, "I forgot you were allergic to chivalry."

"I'm also allergic to stuck-up twats," I said coldly, "Which is why I can't have you falling on me all the time. It triggers my allergies."

Harry snorted. Without invitation for him to follow me, I started walking. Harry caught on and followed me. We walked in silence for awhile, and then I finally got fed up. I stomped my foot and stopped walking. Harry looked at me, confused.

"Are you just going to pretend last night didn't happen!?" I said, frustrated.

"No I-"

"Because personally, I don't really like Berlin, but I'm going have to resort to that if you don't give me explanations!!"

Harry looked at me, bewildered.

"What are you going to do with Berlin?" Harry asked, half-scared, half-amused.

"Ugh!!" I groaned, "Nevermind! And stop changing the subject!!"

"I'm not changing the subject! Why do you think I would change the subject?!"

I glared at him.

"You're pointedly avoiding this," I said.

"This what…?"

"This-this-this!!" I stuttered, "This issue!!"

Harry looked at me with sad eyes. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but THAT IS JUST TOO DAMN BAD!! WE'RE GOING TO GODDAMN TALK ABOUT IT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!! Sorry, lost it for a second…

"Ginny," Harry sighed at last, "W-We can't be together."

"Oh!? So that's why you said you lead me on, told me you liked me, and even kissed me!! Only to tell me we can't be together!?" I shouted angrily.

"I didn't mean to do those things!! You have more ways of controlling me than you know!! God, Ginny!! I didn't know what I was doing or saying!!"

"So now I'm some manipulative whore?!"

"No!! Grr!! Don't you get it, Ginny!? Every time I start to get close to you, I hurt you!! I don't want to keep hurting you like this!!"

"You're hurting me _now_, Harry," I cried, "And that is the _worst_ excuse ever!!"

"Ginny-"

"So this is what it's all about!! Hurting me!? Hurting me is fine, as long as we're together like we were before the war. Don't _you_ get it, Harry? I can take anything that comes at me as long as you're with me, but this. This I can't take. Not being with you is more painful, even with knowing that we could have."

Harry looked down at his feet, and then it came to me. It hit me like a truck. Everything was explained!! I finally understood!!

"You're scared," I whispered.

"Sca-"

"You're scared of what will happen if we're together!!"

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous. I have no idea what you're talking about."

I walked towards Harry and looked up at him. He looked away.

"Harry," I said, "Harry, look at me."

He didn't. I put my hand on the side of his face and turned it towards me, so that he looked me in the eye. He stiffened, but his eyes locked with mine.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked sincerely.

"Falling to deep for you, and then losing you," Harry said at last.

I wanted to burst into tears right then and there.

"So this fighting and not being together is better than losing me?" I asked.

Harry moved his head so that my hand fell on his shoulder and he looked down.

"If it means not having to deal with the pain," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, I know you have been through the worst possible thing a teenage boy could go through, and I know it caused you a lot of pain. You probably don't want anymore hurt in your life…"

Harry looked up at me, his eyes shiny.

"But you have to trust me when I say that you will not lose me."

"You mean what you're saying…?"

"Of course! Harry, we will have our ups and downs, but never will I want to leave you. Fighting with you is better than never having you at all."

Harry's chin quivered and tears rolled down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I rested my wet face on his shoulder and cried. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled a little.

"We're such softies," he whispered in my hair. I laughed and pulled back, with my arms still around his neck. He gently brought his hand up and wiped a tear off my cheek. I smiled and held his hand to my cheek.

"Ginny," Harry asked softly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm glad this is where our loud conversations lead to," I laughed, "But I thought you would never ask."

Harry smiled and I leaned forwards. This time, Harry got the hint, leant down, and kissed me. Fireworks exploded in my head, and I held Harry close.

"Oh," I said, pulling away, "No more running away, okay, Harry?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said smiling. He leant down and we continued snogging.

That is, until something loud exploded from the bushes.

I mean, seriously! You'd think these things would stop happening once in awhile!!

**A/N: Yes, so Harry was just being a little chicken-poo afraid of lovey-poo with Ginny-poo. ****But us girls **_**always **_**have to help these clueless boys along. Life is not fair, I tell you. Not fair at all. Anyway, not much of a cliffie, considering Harry and Ginny are together. Trust me, the next two chapters will be pure fluff. Excited? Psh, I am!!**


	5. Bubble Wars and Dynamite

A/N: Here's the next chapter

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Not sure how many more after this, but I'm working on it!**

Faster than lighting, Harry and I whipped out our wands and aimed it at the offending bush. The bush was quite large, and began to rustle some more. Then a small little rabbit hopped out of the bush. It looked terrified and I saw some red powder on its tail. That's when I remembered the "toxic egg hunt" Fred and George hosted. The poor bunny must have found the exploding one.

"Oh," I said laughing, "It was just a bunny."

"But there was an exploding noise!" Harry protested.

"Yeah," I laughed again, "It found the exploding egg."

"Hmm… Let me guess: Fred and George."

"You guessed correctly."

Harry grinned.

"But that was quite anticlimactic," he said, "Exploding egg or not."

"Would have rather it have exploded on us? Or have the bunny attack us? Or-"

Harry cut me off, laughed and swiftly picked me up and spun me around. He held me close, his eyes gleaming.

"I like this better," Harry remarked, quite close to my face. The snappy remark was stuck in my throat, and before I could so much as breathe again, Harry kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and savored this sweet kiss.

"You know," I said breathlessly as Harry dropped kisses along my jawbone, "I really should still be mad at you."

"Would you rather I stop?" Harry teased. I giggled and shook my head. He leant down to kiss me again and my mind, once again, went mushy.

We were walking on clouds and I'm pretty sure we never wanted to come back down.

X X X X X

I woke that next morning feeling quite content in my bed. It was only slightly cold outside my blankets, and I only snuggled in closer to my bed.

"I still can't believe you finally got him," a voice said from the other side of the room. I poked my head out. Hermione was lying in her bed. I laughed.

"Did our little announcement at the dinner table last night take you by surprise?" I snickered. Harry and I told the family at dinner that night.

"It sure did take everyone at the table by surprise," Hermione snorted, "But I think they were relieved you didn't tell them you were pregnant with Harry's baby."

I threw a pillow across the room at Hermione. She laughed.

"With the way you and Ron have been conducting yourselves, they'd probably expect that announcement from _you two_," I laughed, putting my slippers on.

"Well, I guess I sort of knew you two would finally get together. I just didn't expect it so soon!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? I work fast."

"Maybe too fast. Harry's still kind of unstable, Ginny. I don't think he could bear getting hurt one more time."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know that, and I promised not to drop Harry. If he breaks, I'll be sure to pick up the pieces."

"You better," Hermione growled, "Or else Ron and I would experience more of Harry's angst-attacks."

I laughed and made my way downstairs.

Ron and Harry were already eating, and as I stepped into the kitchen they both looked up at me.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Ron shouted, "You couldn't wear something a little less exposing? And what's with the duck?"

Was he crazy?! These were my favorite pajamas! I loved that duck!!

"Hey!" I snapped, "It's my house too and I can wear whatever I want!"

I caught Harry's wide, knowing eyes and smiled seductively. That's when a wicked idea popped into my head.

"Besides," I said softly, walking over to Harry, "Harry likes it. Don't you, Harry?"

I stood close to him and ran my finger along his shoulder. He audibly gulped and looked up at me, eyes wide. His face turned bright red and he looked back down at his plate.

"Ginny!!" Ron sputtered, "Stop that! I'm trying to eat, and I'd rather not lose my appetite. I get sick seeing you flirt like that."

I rolled my eyes and sat across from the two boys. As I dumped some eggs onto my plate, I felt Harry's eyes on me. Nothing makes you feel more accomplished than knowing Harry Potter had his eyes glued on you (and was not sending you an evil glare).

Soon after, Hermione bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning!" she piped, "What are you all going to do today?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in.

"Well, _I _am going to St. Mungo's to start my Healer training," she said happily.

"Excited to be learning again, Hermione?" Harry asked, a grin cracking on his face.

"Ecstatic," Hermione beamed.

"I need to go to Hogwarts," Ron mumbled, "I need to uh take some extra tests to be able to take part in auror training."

"And Harry doesn't need to take them…?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry said, "I took them already. Ron's been putting them off." Ron moaned and muttered to himself.

"What do aurors do now, anyway?" I asked, "Voldemort's already defeated, so who are aurors after?"

"Mostly dark wizards trying to gain power or ex-Death Eaters seeking revenge. The last thing we need is another 'Dark Lord' rising to power again," Harry said.

I nodded and Hermione pulled on a jacket.

"Come on, Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Stop eating! It's time to go!"

Ron groaned and pulled on his jacket.

"We'll see you two later!" Hermione said.

"Don't try anything funny on my sister, mate," Ron growled good naturedly at Harry. With a pop, they disapparated, leaving Harry and I alone. For once, I didn't feel extremely awkward that Harry and I were alone once again. Harry seemed to like the idea, for he stood up and made his way towards me.

He stood in front of my chair and put his hands on both sides of the back of my chair. Great, now he was going to get his revenge for my little action earlier, and I couldn't even escape. I bet you anything he knew that if he so much as brushed my knee with his hand I would go crazy. HE WAS GOING TO TORTURE ME BY BRUSHING MY KNEE A MILLION TIMES!!

"You're a little minx, you know that?" Harry said with a smirk. He looked at me with that mischievous look in his eyes. It didn't help that his hair hung around his head in the way that I thought looked amazing.

"Oh, but you love it," I said, not willing to back down so quickly, though my heart was beating out of my chest.

Harry leaned forwards and looked at me wistfully through half-closed eyes.

"And what would you say if I told you that I did love it?" he whispered.

Probably snog him senseless.

"Why don't you say it and find out?" I said coyly.

"I love when you do things that drive me crazy."

Wow I didn't expect him to actually say it. Damn it. He's caught me off guard.

"I drive you crazy?" I said softly.

"As a matter of fact, you do."

"Well…good. Because I love seeing your reactions to my crazy actions."

"Oh you mean the strangled, helpless, look on my face?"

"Mm yes. That one!" I laughed. Harry smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him close. Before I knew it, we were kissing again and that hazy, happy, carefree feeling blossomed again. After an unidentifiable amount of time, I pulled away.

"Are we just going to do this all day?" I asked teasingly. Harry tilted his head up, as if contemplating the idea. I smacked his shoulder.

"Well actually," Harry sighed, "Your mum left us a list of chores she wants us to finish while we're home alone."

Stupid mum treats me like her personal house elf. I couldn't wait to finally get my own flat.

"She wants to keep us busy so that we don't-" I began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Get near each other?"

"Precisely."

"Your mum's smart."

"After having all her sons bring home girls and hear them talk non stop about them, she can't expect that you won't be just like…"

"Like your brothers?"

"Oh I would never compare you to my brothers like that. I would never sink so low."

"Well if your brothers were completely taken with their girlfriends, then I could definitely relate."

"Corny remarks and flattery, Potter. It gets you nowhere."

"Does it now?"

I once again noticed that he had still not let me get out of the little barricade he had created with his arms.

"It gets you no where," I repeated in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked mischievously.

"You're blocking my way out of this chair."

"It seems that I am."

I stared at Harry for a moment.

"Why would you feel the need to do such a thing? I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Illegal? Huh. I doubt that. How else can we aurors-in-training get witches like you?"

"The legal way."

"Which is…?"

"Not trapping her in a chair."

"Even if there is a plausible reason?"

"Depends. What's the reason?"

"Revenge."

"I'm not su-"

Before I could finish talking, Harry bent down and tickled me mercilessly. His fingers flew across my sides and they eventually hurt so much from laughing.

"H-Harry! St-stop!!" I shouted between laughs. I tried to scoot off the chair to escape the tickle attack. Then with one more blow, I fell of the chair, clutching onto Harry's shoulders, who also fell with me.

Thankfully, we both landed on our sides, so he didn't fall on me to further hurt my shoulder. We were both laughing hysterically. Once we stopped laughing, Harry looked at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

He was finding excuses to hold me. Did I care? Ha! I guess you can say I didn't mind it…

"You really don't know how to treat a woman, do you, Harry? Throwing her on the floor, falling on her from trees, pushing her off brooms, running away from her? Not very charming."

"Oh, but you love it," Harry said, mimicking my words.

Oh and I do.

X X X X X

The dish clattered on the floor once again. I cursed loudly and pointed my wand angrily at the dish.

"REPARO!!" I shouted angrily, "FOR THE FIVE BILLIONITH TIME!!"

The dishes were not cooperating with me. Harry and I had started on the chores, and Harry was upstairs cleaning the bathrooms. I'd use the charm mum always used to have the dishes clean themselves, but the dishes were acting weird.

I cast the charm, angrily, once again. The dishes rose up, the sponge was aimed at the dish. I sighed with relief, but a little too early because the dishes clattered to the floor again.

"GODDAMNIT!!" I shouted. I heard Harry come down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, eyeing the broken dishes.

"_REPARO_!!" I shouted once again at the dishes, "These dishes are not cooperating, Harry."

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer to them..." Harry said with a smile. I threw the dish towel at him.

"Oh so wonder boy's got jokes now?" I hissed.

"Wonder boy? That's new."

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Calm down, Ginny," Harry said in a slow, soothing voice, "We'll just wash them by hand."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. Harry smiled and held me by my waist.

"You know your eyes flash when you're angry?" Harry said, kissing the top of my forehead, "It makes you look hot."

I laughed and looked up at him.

"You know those attempts that you use to try to calm me down?" I mimicked, "It makes you look desperate."

Harry clutched his heart in a fake-hurt manner.

"Cruel Ginny, your words hurt," he gasped.

I laughed and threw the dish towel at him again. We began washing the dishes, and I began humming happily.

"What song are you humming?" Harry asked, amused.

"A random tune. Why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering. It's not often I hear you humming."

"Well I only hum when I'm doing dishes."

"Oh, so I guess this is a rare moment."

"Yes. It is indeed. Take a picture, it might last longer."

"Or I could just dump these dishes in the garbage and we'd have to start over again. Then I'd get to hear you hum some more."

"If you do that, your head will be the next thing dumped in the garbage."

The next thing I knew, sudsy bubbles were thrown at my face. I yelped and the bubbles slowly slid off my hair.

"HARRY!!" I shouted in shock. Harry clutched his sides and laughed hysterically.

"You think it's funny?" I challenged. Harry nodded in between laughter, but it abruptly stopped when I threw some bubbles back his way. Then it was my turn to laugh.

Harry glared at me and thus the bubble war began. We threw water and bubbles at each other until we were both drenched. Harry slipped and fell on his butt and I laughed hysterically, only to have more bubbles thrown at me.

Finally, we stopped. Harry was running a hand through his sudsy hair and laughing.

"We better get cleaned up," I said, giggling a little.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Merlin, I've never had this much fun in a long time."

"Think you could get used to it?"

"Oh I could _definitely_ get used to this."

X X X X X

After we finished the chores we went flying. And this was only after Harry promised not to push me off my broom and/or land on me.

We were flying side by side for a little, and then Harry turned to look at me. I laughed and turned my broom upwards, spinning towards the sky. Once I was high enough, I rocketed downwards. Everything blurred as I plummeted towards the ground. I let out a shout of excitement before rearing my broom up, right as I was about to hit the ground. I coasted a little bit above the ground before hopping off.

"You're crazy," Harry said, bringing his broom down and hopping off, "I hope you know that."

"I am crazy," I laughed, "But it's nice to hear it from other people once in awhile."

Harry walked towards me and raised his eyebrows. I laughed and fell to the ground. I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. Harry sat down next to me and put his arms behind him, resting on his elbows.

"You seem to like that," Harry remarked.

"Like what?"

"Lying in grass like that."

"I do like it. It makes me feel carefree."

"Mm…carefree," Harry thought out loud.

"Yes, Harry. Believe it or not, in this day and age it is possible for witches and wizards to actually be without care."

"Witches and wizards that didn't…never mind."

I sat up at Harry's comment.

"Witches and wizards that didn't what?"

"Nothing."

"Well it was obviously something!"

Harry looked away from me. I crossed my legs and looked at him.

"Harry!" I chuckled somewhat nervously, "Is something wrong?"

"Ginny, it's nothing," Harry said sternly, looking back at me.

Why was Harry holding back?

"Okay…" I said, looking at Harry quizzically. Harry looked down at the grass and began playing with it.

"So want to hear some good news?" I said, clearing my throat. Harry looked up at me hopefully.

"What's the good news?" he said with a small smile.

"I'm going to try out for the Soaring Arrows. You know? The quidditch team?"

"Oh?" Harry said, with a blank expression. I was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"Yeah…" I began again, "Try outs are this weekend. And are you okay, Harry?"

"I told you I was fine, Ginny," Harry sighed, "And I can't wait to see you on the team."

He put on a strained smile and I smiled too, but my mind was once again buzzing with questions. When would all these questions of mine be answered? What was wrong with Harry? He was fine a second ago!!

There was a barrier between Harry and I, and I was going to break it down. I had a feeling, however, it was going to take loads of hammers and a few sticks of dynamite.

**A/N: So, there you go. A fluff filled chapter with a little fuel at the end to keep the story going. Tell me what you think!! Oh, and I'm also working on a new story, which should be appearing soon after this one is finished. Not sure what it's going to be called yet, but it's going to be a Sirius/OC. Hey, it's always good to try something new!!**


End file.
